The mission of the Career Development Program (CDP) is to increase the number of researchers committed to ovarian cancer and maximize their potential to be leaders. Fundamentally, a successful CDP is dependent upon: available resources, the vision of the program leader, quality and diversity of physicians and scientists able to be attracted, strength of their mentors, and comprehensive oversight.